Inside Out
by Lady Riley
Summary: 6 teenagers going through life, with it's upside downs n rollar coaster rides (i kno i suck at summaries, w/e lol)


"Upside Down"  
  
By: Mysticlee  
My grades are down from A's to D's  
  
I'm way behind in history  
  
I lost myself in fantasies  
  
Of you and me together  
  
Lily looked down at the paper her teacher had just handed back and groaned. She had gotten about half of them wrong. "Lils, whats wrong?" Shkauna Deldaya (Dell-Day-A) asked, hearing her best friend's groan. "I'm losing my mind! Loo-look at my homework!" Lily handed over her paper. "Ouch Lil, really.what is going on with you?!" "I don't know.I don't even remember going over this stuff in class yesterday!" "Lily.we went over that for about an hour." "Well I don't remember it, all I remember was the bell ringing." And at that moment the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Lily and Shkauna got up and walked out the door.  
  
"Well you did seem a bit out of it." "I was daydreaming.I think." "Lily Evens.Daydreaming?! No, it can't be!" Shkauna said, putting a hand to her forehead pretended to faint. Lily scowled at her. "What can't be?" "Hullo James.Oh Lily was daydreaming in class the other day."  
  
James put his hands over his heart and stumbled backwards. "No.it can't be.not Lily Evens!" he gasped. "But that's only the beginning! Lily only got half of her homework correct!"  
  
This time James really did faint.or rather he fell onto the floor in a pretend faint. "Oh no.no! What is this world coming to?! If Lily can't pass, what hope is there for the rest of us?!" "Oh shut up! And Get up! You're creating a scene!" Lily said, kicking James in a friendly manner (a/n hahaha). "Fine just ruin my fun.and why do you care? Everybody loves you." James said getting up. *Yeah everyone, but YOU* Lily thought. "Oh I know.and everyone loves you too!" Lily said. *Yeah everyone, but YOU* James thought.  
  
"So what was Miss Popular daydreaming about?" James asked, slinging his arm over her shoulder and steering her towards the common room. "Oh you of course!" Lily said giggling, receiving many jealous and hated glares from a group of girls. Now don't get me wrong everyone loved Lily (or most everyone) it was hard not too, she was nice and fun to hang around. But she was envied by many, for her looks and her being so close to two of the hottest guys in school.  
  
"Of course.how could you not?" James said, giving her that lopsided grin of his. Lily thought she was going to faint. "Seriously.what were you really daydreaming about?" *I was being serious. * Lily thought.  
  
"You'll never know!" Lily said, breaking free from his grip and running down the hall. James took off after her, leaving Shkauna behind. "HEY YOU TWO.DON'T LEAVE ME!" Shkauna shouted at her friends retreating back. "Don't worry, I'm here!" Sirius said coming up behind her. "Oh god! It's the dreaded Sirius Black!" Kauna said, laughing. Sirius pretended to pout, as if hurt by these words. "You know I'm kidding!" she said, hitting him on the shoulder. Sirius smiled. "C'mon love, let's go and see what our crazy friends are doing." He offered Shkauna his arm, and she took it, laughing. They walked off down the hall arm in arm.  
  
I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination  
  
Lily ran into the common room and flung herself on the couch, catching her breath. She knew she had only seconds before James would come through that portrait but . *LILY.get a hold of yourself. All your doing is dreaming, u need to concentrate! If you want to be head-girl next year, you have to get your head together! You can't get by on JUST imagination. *  
  
Suddenly the portrait hole swung open. Lily screamed as James appeared. She stood up on the couch. "Stay back!" "Or what? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Lily laughed. "I'm gonna fight you!" James laughed too. James was tall (6ft) muscular and in good shape. Lily was not tall (5'5), slim (she had a killer body haha), she was in good shape (being a dancer and all) but she was a girl and he was a boy. And boys are generally stronger then girls. "Oh really?" "Don't take another step." James lunged at the couch and tackled her. 'Owww that hurt." Lily said, trying to scream in pain, but was really trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"No it didn't and you know it!"  
  
"I know.nooooooo Don't tickle me.anything but that." James started tickling her and there was nothing she could do. Luckily there was no one else in the common, until.the portrait hole swung open. Shkauna and Sirius walked in. "Shkauna *gasp/laughter* help *gasp/laughter* me." "I dunno, you did leave me all alone back there." "I *gasp* didn't mean it *laughs* " "Oh alright." Kauna and Sirius ran over to James and Lily. Sirius pushed James off Lily and Shkauna helped Lily up. "THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Lily shouted, laughing, and gasping for breath. "Who ever said it was going to be fair." "Lily, Kauna filled me in on what was happening during our lovely stroll down the hall. I almost fainted." Sirius said. "I did faint." James said. "You didn't either! You just sat on the floor and made a fool outta yourself." "Haha but that's why you all love me."  
  
"Whoever said we loved you?" Lily asked, smirking at him.  
  
Upside down  
  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
  
Sirius started to laugh. "I don't see why you're laughing Black, we don't love you either." Shkauna said, looking at him. "Uh oh.James I think we're gonna have to teach these two a lesson."  
  
"Ooh good idea.I have just the right curse for each one of them." "Please do." Lily and Shkauna tried to escape but James had already pulled out his wand. He hit lily first "Boucenio" he shouted and Lily started to bounce around the room like a bouncy ball. "Upsideo" He shouted at Shkauna and she was instantly flipped upside down. And there she hung, upside down in mid air.  
  
James turned to the bouncing Lily and made her stop and hang upside down next to Shkauna. Lily looked over at Shkauna hopefully. Shkauna shook her head. She knew that Lily was hoping she had her wand, but it must have fallen out when she was flipped. Lily's wand had in fact fallen out and was being twirled between Sirius' fingers Lily scowled at him. "Mine must have fallen out when I was so rudely hung upside down." Shkauna said, raising her voice at the last words. James and Sirius looked up at her, innocently, only to receive glares that could have melted ice.  
  
"Don't look at us like that" lily said. " Now tell us how to get down!" She was extremely happy to be wearing muggle clothing underneath her robes. And her head started to ache from the blood rushing to it. "James I have a headache! Put-Me-Down!" "Hmm.Sirius what do you think they should do for us, so we'll "put-them- down?" Sirius grinned evilly. "They can say "Sirius and James we love you." Lily and Shkauna looked at them. "We won't." "Fine.we'll leave, you figure out how to get down." They turned to leave. "Wait.fine! Ready Kaun?" Shkauna nodded and together they mumbled "James and Sirius we love you." "That didn't sound like you meant it."  
  
Suddenly Lily heard the sounds of feet coming up the stairs, lunch was over and the students from Gryffindor would be returning to their common room any minute now. Lily knew Shkauna heard the sound too, because they both had on the same face. Pure terror. "James please I love you.no get me down! Come one please I love you, I love you, I love you! NOW GET ME DOWN!" Lily screeched. James looked surprised at lily's words, but muttered the counter-course and the girls dropped onto a couch. Moments late the portrait hole hung open and students poured in.  
  
"Where have you all been? Lily, Shkauna are you two all right, your faces are bright red." Remus Lupin asked, coming over to where the four were standing (or in Lily and Shkauna's case, which was sprawled, on the couch).  
  
"We were busy torturing the girls." James said smiling. Remus laughed and turned to the girls. "What did they do to you now?" "They made us hang upside down in the air." Shkauna said sitting up. "You only had to hang up side down. I was tickled to death and then bounced around the room and then they hung me upside down. IN the muggle world we would call it cruel and unusual punishment." "They didn't!" Remus exclaimed, trying not to smile. "Oh they did and now I'm emotionally scarred." Lily said dramatically getting up from the couch. "Aww come off it, it wasn't that bad!" Sirius said. "You weren't the one hanging upside down!" Shkauna pointed up, and she too stood up from the couch. Sirius started to say something but James interrupted him. "I'm hungry." "That's cuz you missed lunch." Peter Pettigrew squeaked, pointing out the obvious, as usual. He was another one of Sirius' and James' friends and part of their little group, The Marauders. "Way to go Lillian.you made us miss lunch. This is all your fault!" James said. "Don't call me Lillian.and no it's not my fault."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wanna fight about it?" "No! I'm not fighting with you anymore! You cheat!"  
  
"I do not." Then he made a move like he was going to go after her and tickle her. "No don't tickle me!" lily yelped and jumped behind Remus to hide herself.  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feeling  
  
Got no clue what I should do  
  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
"You can tickle me Jamesy." A sickly sweet voice came from behind. Shkauna started to cough. She looked like she was gagging and going to be sick. Lily felt the same way, and she scowled at the girl. "Uhh, I think I'll pass on that one Veronica." James said turning around. Veronica DeGarcia she was very rich and very pretty. She usually went for the good-looking guys and usually got them. Lily, Shkauna and Veronica were probably the most popular girls in school but they hated each other. Well Lily and Shkauna hated Veronica and Veronica hated them. But thing that she hated most them was the fact that they were such close friend with the Marauders (especially James and Sirius). Lily hid a smile and she saw that Shkauna did too. James sat down on the couch next to Sirius. Lily was about to go over to the couch too but Veronica being closer got there first. She wedged herself between James and Sirius, then smiled triumphantly up at Lily. "Where were you two at lunch! I missed you." Veronica purred. "We were Uh, hanging out with Lily and Shkauna." Sirius said. If this bothered Veronica she didn't let it show, except for a slight flash in her eye, that only Lily saw.  
  
"We were also trying to stay away from you." Shkauna said. Veronica looked up at her, and she clearly gave her a look that said "I- don't-care-what-you-say-right-now-because-look-where-I'm-sitting-and-where- your-standing." Lily grabbed hold of her robes before Shkauna could leap at Veronica. "Not now!" She hissed. "Oh hi Lillian, I didn't see you way over there from where I'm sitting."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and Veronica smirked at her.  
  
*I won't let her get to me, she won't get to me, but if I don't get her away from James, I'm going to go insane! * Lily thought to herself, as she glared Veronica. She couldn't help it; Lily hated her with a passion.  
  
Veronica must have read her mind because she took a bold move and actually sat on James' lap. It must have surprised him because he just sat there dumbfounded. Lily's eyes flashed and she gritted her teeth. She opened and closed her fist, as if controlling herself from going over and punching out the girl.  
  
Sirius must have noticed it because he caught Lily's eye. "Calm down." They eyes said. "I'll handle It." he mouthed. Lily nodded, and sent Sirius a face full of appreciation. She took a deep breath. *Good, I don't know how much more I could take.* "Oh Veronica.why does James get all the attention.do you not love me?" Sirius asked in a slightly hurt tone. Veronica turned around. "Of course I love you Sirius.You don't mind do you James?" "No not at all." He practically shoved her off his lap and into Sirius. Then he jumped up and stood behind Lily. "Hide me." He whispered and Lily laughed. Then she looked over at Shkauna. Everyone knew that she liked Sirius and Lily liked James.except maybe them. Veronica knew too, yet she pretended like she didn't. Lily's eyes widened. Lily had never seen Shkauna look so pissed off. Her eyes were blazing and her face was full of anger. "This ain't gonna be pretty." She whispered to James. Shkauna stood up from the chair she was in and went over to Sirius and Veronica. This is what Sirius had hoped for because he knew Lily couldn't go and punch out a girl, especially if she wanted to become head girl, Shkauna on the other hand. "Veronica, what the hell do you think your doing?" Shkauna asked, venom in her voice. (This just goes to show how much Lily and Shkauna hate Veronica). "Sitting." Veronica said sweetly, acting like she wasn't doing anything wrong. "Well go find another place to sit."  
  
"I'm quite comfortable where I am thanks.besides Sirius doesn't want me to move, do you Sirius?"  
  
Whether or not Sirius wanted her to move (and he did) nobody got to find out because Shkauna had pushed veronica onto the floor. "Looks like you found another place to sit." Shkauna said. "Sirius lets go." Sirius stood up and followed Shkauna. Lily, James and Remus followed them. "Kaun, where are we going?" "The Kitchens Lily, I'm hungry." Lily laughed and the five of them headed down to the kitchens.  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feeling  
  
Got no clue what I should do  
  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
My teacher says to concentrate  
  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
  
Cuz I don't have forever  
  
The next day Lily's charms teacher, Professor Rackety, asked to see Lily after class. "Miss Evens, are you all right? You seem to be a bit off these days and you grades are slipping.  
  
"Oh professor I'm sorry I've just had my mind on other things. I promise I'll straighten things out soon, don't worry." "Well I am worried, you want to become head-girl next year." Lily nodded and the Professor continued. " I talked to your History of Magic Teacher and he said that you haven't finished any of the homework in the past week, and that essay about the great sorcerer Peter was very disorganized and made no sense."  
  
"I'm sorry really I am, I, I'm just err preoccupied at the moment, I promise to straighten things out, and hopefully by tonight everything will be all right." Lily said, *Tonight it when I'm going to talk to James. * "Well my friends are waiting for me, I'll see you tomorrow." Lily walked outside and of course there were her friends. "Lils what happened? Are you in trouble." Shkauna asked. "No.the professor just told me to concentrate more in class." Everyone laughed. "Ready to go to lunch?" Peter squeaked, "Yeah."  
  
As they were walking down to the Great Hall Lily's bag ripped open, sending parchment, quills, ink and books every where. "You guys go, I'll meet you down there.save me a seat.GO!" Lily said, repairing her bag. Someone handed her all her quills. Lily looked up into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and she was suddenly glad she was on the ground because she knew that if she were standing she would have fallen to the floor. "James! I told you to go." Lily scolded, but she was really happy that he was there with her. "I know.but I didn't want to leave you alone." He said smiling. Lily smiled back and stood up. "Shall we?" She asked giggling. James nodded and they locked arms, and then headed to the great hall for lunch.  
  
I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation  
  
Before they went into the Hall, Lily stopped and James looked down at her, questionably. "Uh, James I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah.whats that?" His eyes brightened a bit. "Umm, I er, Uh thanks." Lily said weakly, cursing herself for not telling him what she really wanted to tell him. James looked a little disappointed. "Oh yeah no problem."  
  
Inside out  
  
Stranger to this feeling  
  
Got no clue what I should do  
  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, Lily looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Veronica's face. She had obviously seen James and Lily enter together and was shooting daggers at them. Lily wasn't in the mood to fight right then, and she knew Veronica would start something, so she slipped her arm out of James', who looked down at her. "Veronica." She answered simply as if it explained everything. "Why do you care what she thinks?" He asked. "I don't. I just don't feel like arguing with her today because I might do something stupid like hit her." "I think you do care what she thinks."  
  
"Why the hell would you think that?"  
  
"Cuz I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah James your right, you're always right, all hail James Mr. Always Right Potter." Lily said sarcastically. James looked at her bewildered. "What the hell is your problem?" James asked raising his voice. "Don't talk so loud." Lily snapped. "God! We don't need everyone to know our business!"  
  
Lily started to walk towards the table but turned around and looked at James. "By the way you want to know what my problem is? It's that bitch.she thinks she can get whatever she wants.and its obvious she wants you, so go ahead n give her what she wants.and just for the record: No I don't care what Veronica thinks.she can kiss my ass." And with that Lily turned on her heel and sank into a chair next to Shkauna, leaving James speechless for a few minutes, just standing there. Finally he snapped back to reality and went to sit next to Sirius who was on the other side of the table two seats away from Lily. "WHAT?! Was that all about?" Shkauna asked. "It was nothing.James n I just got into a little row and he's just being an ass, He accused me." Suddenly Lily stopped talked. She noticed Veronica listening closely to her and Shkauna's conversation. "I'll tell you later, seems we have a nosy git listening to our conversations." Lily said, not bothering to keep her voice down. But Veronica had heard all she needed. True she wasn't happy that James and Lily had come in together yet it seemed they had gotten into a little row (fight/argument) which brightened her spirits. Besides James was hers and she thought every girl knew that.well he wasn't hers yet but he was going to be.real soon. Veronica stood up and started to walk over to James but as she passed Lily she whispered "Your messing with the wrong girl bitch.back off my man." Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't see your name on him."  
  
"You will soon." And Veronica left them. Lily turned back to Shkauna "Kauna, I think I should go and talk to James. I mean in a way he was kinda right and.Kauna whats wrong?" Shkauna looked at Lily with raised eyebrows and Lily gave her a face like "whats wrong, why you looking at me like." Shkauna didn't say anything; she just turned around to look at James. Lily followed her eyes and then they widened. Veronica was sitting in James' lap and whispering in his ear while running and hand threw her head. The teachers couldn't see them (or else they would have made them stop) because a few people were across from them and were standing, deciding whether or not they should leave. James wasn't really doing anything just kinda sitting there, he wasn't even looking at her, just nodding every now and then. The thing that was getting to Lily was just that."He wasn't doing anything".  
  
Shkauna kicked Sirius under the table (he was sitting across from her), trying to get his attention. Hopeing that he could do something before Lily did anything stupid. But it was too late, Lily stood up, she couldn't take it anymore, it was making her sick. Lily picked up her goblet full of pumpkin juice and threw it at Veronica and then ran out of the great hall before anyone could stop her.  
  
*Meanwhile back at the Great Hall. *  
  
"Way to go James." Shkauna hissed at him. "I-I- didn't." he started. "Save it.don't waste your breath telling me.go find Lily and tell it to her, she's the one that needs to hear it." Then Shkauna left and went back to the common room, hoping Lily had gone there,  
  
"James.I think you should go find Lily." Remus said.  
  
"What about me?!" Veronica screeched, standing up from the place on the floor she had been pushed onto. James had stood up when Lily threw the punch because it had also hit him. Veronica was pissed, she had never been pushed on the floor like that. Never.  
  
"Don't you think you did enough?" James growled, and then he left Sirius chased after him. "James you know it wasn't all Veronica's fault."  
  
"I know Sirius, I'm not stupid!" James snapped. "Could have fooled me." Sirius muttered and then said to James. " You know, you don't have to be so mean about it, especially to me. I didn't anything."  
  
"Except stick your nose into my business." James replied coolly. Sirius flinched as if James had just hit him, and in a way he had. This was his best friend talking.they told each other everything, of course it was his buinsess.  
  
"Ouch the burned, but why should you care? You don't seem to care about anyone today, seeing as you just keep hurting them. So why should I be any different?" It was James turn to flinch, the words stung, but they were trye. "Sirius I."  
  
"Save it James." Sirius shook his head and walked off. James followed a few minutes later. "Did you find Lily?" Shkauna asked when the portrait hole opened, she didn't even look up from her book. "No." James said. "I'm not surprised." Sirius said coming out of the shadows (a/n hmmm seem familiar haha) "He doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself."  
  
"Sirius." James tried. "I don't want to hear it right now." "Fine be a stubborn ass.I don't care." James turned to leave when he legs suddenly turned into jelly. The Jelly Legs curse. James turned his head around to where Sirius was standing a devilish grin on his face. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and hit sirius with the leg locker curse, and matched his grin. They carried on for a bit longer, hexing each other, their argument lay forgotten. They probably would have continued if Shkauna hadn't stopped them. "Oh grow up you two." She said, but was smiling, and she took off all the hexes they had thrown at each other. James shook his head and headed up to the 6th year's boy's dormitories. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he slept for but he woke with a start when the door opened and slammed into the wall. "James.?"  
  
"Shkauna what the hell are you doing up here?! This is the boy's dormitories."  
  
"Shove it.look Lily's not back yet and I'm really worried, it's almost dark Please go find her."  
  
"Why do I need to go find her?"  
  
Shkauna looked at it. "Well for one, this is your screw up and number two you're the only one that can talk to her and make her come back.trust me I know Lily. Now go!" James starred at her. "GO!" She screamed. James jumped up. "I'm going, I'm going, clam your ass down!"  
  
Somehow someday  
  
You will love me too  
  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true  
  
As James started to look for her Lily sat outside long after her tears had stopped, deep in thought. *Someday you'll love me, someday you'll care, and when that day finally comes, all my dreams will come true"*  
  
James checked the library, the charm's room, and a few other places before heading out onto the grounds. It was getting dark and James pulled his cloak around him. Then he pulled out his wand and lit it up. He finally spotted her.  
  
"Lily?" "James.what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to find you." "Well it looks like you found me so what do you want?" "Lily look, I was an ass."  
  
"Well I'm glad you finally realized that." She said coldly. "Lily this isn't easy."  
  
"You should have thought about that in the first place!" James looked at her, she was right but." Lily, please! You don't know how hard it is for a guy to admit he screwed up and is sorry! And your not helping."  
  
"Hard.you want to talk about something being hard?!" Lily shouted, trying to hold back tears. "Hard is watching your studies crumble beneath you because you can't focus. Your mind is off wandering about someone that acts like he doesn't care about you at all. Hard is trying to hide your feelings from the rest of the word, hoping and praying nobody finds out because you're afraid of rejection. Hard is watching the one your care most about flirt with the one person you despise most. That's hard." Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she expressed the feelings she had hidden so well. James didn't know what to do or how to reply, so he didn't. He just stood their looking helpless. "lily I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"You didn't mean to what? Flirt with Veronica? Accuse me of stuff you know nothing about or.hurt me?" Lily asked. "I-I."  
  
"Never mind, I forgive you I think, but James.this isn't going to change how much that hurt (what happened in the great hall.)"  
  
"I know it won't, but I really am sorry." He looked into her eyes. "Then why did you let her?" She asked. She had only whispered it, but it felt like she had shouted it and James whished she had shouted it. It probably wouldn't have made it hurt so much. She dropped her eyes, but James saw the tears before she looked away. His heart ripped into a million pieces.He had never felt this way before. Never. "I-I-I Don't know."  
  
Lily shook her head in aggravation. "Well I'm glad one o f use knows!" She said sarcastically. Lily knew she wasn't helping but he didn't seem to care about her then, why should she care about him now? The answer was simple, because  
  
James looked at Lily. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears now and before. Her hair had fallen out from her ponytail and was hanging down her back and in her face. He wanted to reach out and hold her. Tell her how much he was sorry and how much he cared for her. He wanted to push the hair from her face and run it threw his fingers. She looked up and he looked inter her eyes. They showed anger, hurt and another emotion he couldn't identify.but he would soon find out.  
  
Lily looked into James' eyes and tried to read them. They showed two emotions, but these two were the only ones that needed to show. Lily saw hurt and them pleading at her to forgive him. "Lily." James asked after a long while of silence. "James look," Lily cut him off. "You and I aren't dating so I really can't be mad at you, wait I shouldn't be mad at you. You should be able to flirt and date whomever you want, and I shouldn't get mad.But Veronica? God James, do you have no idea do you? Like you, I really like you.and I hate Veronica. So watching what was going on in there.I didn't get mad but even more then that I got hurt. But that's my fault, I."  
  
"Lily.I like you too."  
  
"Then why did you hurt me?!" James saw she was close to tears again. It didn't hit him until then how much this must has hurt her. "I didn't mean too."  
  
"James, how can you say that? You know how much I hate Veronica.anyone but her, god James anyone." she let her voice trail off, and tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill over. "I never said I liked her!" "That's beside the point.but if you really don't like you, then why do you put up with her?" "Lily, I don't want to fight with you anymore! I can't fight with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everytime I look at your I forget why I was mad at you, hell, I forget what I'm going to say. I just can't ague with you! All I can do is say I'm sorry, because I can't turn back time and take back all that has happened. No matter how much I want to, I can't." James turned away. "I'm sorry too." He turned around. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for getting mad. I'm sorry for everything." James opened his arms and Lily walked slowly into them. When she did, he wrapped his arms round her, and for the first time that day she felt like everything was going to be all right. Then the tears Lily had been holding back now fell freely.  
  
After awhile, Lily stopped crying and pulled back. "Thanks.for everything." She said, but the instant she pulled away she became cold. She had forgotten how cold it was. Lily shivered and she tried to hold her chattering teeth silent. "Anything.Are you cold?" James asked, noticing she was shivering, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She nodded. James pulled her close and wrapped his cloak (which is like a jacket) round her. She looked up and smiled at him. He replied by kissing her in which she kissed back.  
  
"Ready to go back?" Lily asked. "No." James said smiling. "Me either but we have to." Lily said laughing. "It's already dark out, and we're not suppose to be out on the grounds after dark."  
  
James pretended to pout, but he nodded to show he was ready to go back. "I have a question." Lily said. "Whats that?"  
  
"Where does this leave us?" "Where do you want "us" to be?" Lily smiled, and her eyes shone. "I dunno, that's a touch question."  
  
James pretended to look hurt. "I knew it! You only wanted me for my looks."  
  
"Yeah that's right James." Lily said sarcastically, but smiled. "You wanna be my girlfriend?" "Why? You wanna be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Not really, I just wanted to see what you were gonna say."  
  
Lily hit him. "That was mean!" "I know.but really."  
  
"Yeah I really do."  
  
They walked back into the castle and up to the common room, hand in hand. James went through the portrait hole first and then helped Lily through. "James! I was so worried about you are you all right?" Veronica asked running up to him, and breaking Lily's and James' united hands. "Veronica, I'm fine." James said, stepping back from her. "Look Veronica."James started but Lily cut him off. "Listen here Veronica.I've had a rough day so I would have suggested that you don't start with me and leave me alone. But the second you came over here and were about to seduce James or whatever the hell you were gonna, you started with me. So from here on out I highly suggest you back off my man, bitch, or your gonna have to deal with me. " Everyone in the common room turned around to look. They were surprised to see Llly Evens bitching it out with Veronica. "Excuse me but I can do whatever the hell I please, so why don't you mind your business bitch.and besides I Don't see your name any where on him either." Lily looked at her. "Would you stop walking around acting like every guy is some sort of prize or toy that you automatically own, especially James, he's not some prize to be won, and he is not your toy, won't ever be your toy. And though you might be able to do 'whatever the hell you please' with every other guy, but not mine, so I'll tell you again, and this time make so you understand me "BACK Off Bitch! Understand?" If Veronica replied it wasn't heard because everyone in the room had started to clap. It mostly included girls, who like Lily and Shkauna, hated Veronica, and have been wanting to say the same things. "LILY!" Shkauna screamed, "I'm so proud of you and I was so worried about you!"  
  
"You should be proud of me, but she was getting on my nerves and I finally snapped, but that felt good." Lily said smiling. "Its about time some one knocked some sense into that bitch." Shkauna laughed.  
  
"What happened out there? My god, you were out there forever." Sirius said appearing at Shkauna's side, raising her eyebrows. "You would like to know wouldn't you?" James said.  
  
Shkauna and Sirius nodded their heads and Lily decided she was going to play with their minds. "Out where James Potter?" Lily asked, pretending like she had just found out James was outside. "Umm no where?" James said, playing along with Lily. "Lily what are you talking about? What about that whole thing with Veronica?" Shkauna said looking confused. Lily ignored her. "You were outside with someone weren't you?! Don't lie to me James Potter!" "I, I admit it.I was out there with someone! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"Who and WHY!?" Lily screeched with rage. *This is really hard. * Lily thought to herself, trying not to laugh. * Lily looked at the faces of Shkauna and Sirius they were full of shock and confusion. "I was out side with the most beautiful girl I know trying to win back her trust"  
  
Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him and then turned to Shkauna and Sirius and burst into laughter. Just looking at their faces sent her into a hysterics of laughter. James started to laugh too and was doubled over in a few minutes. "So wait.everything's cool.you. I'm gonna kill you Lily Evens!" Shkauna threatened and then lunged at Lily, who screeched and jumped behind James. "Wait a minute." Lily said peeking out from behind James. "What were you two doing while we were gone?"  
  
"Oh you know stuff and things." Sirius said casually slinging his arm round Shkauna's waist and drawing her close. James laughed. "About time Sirius, god, all he ever did was talk about you Kauna. I think I know more about you then I know about myself!" Sirius glared at him but Shkauna laughed. "It's not like you would ever shut up about Lily." Sirius shot back. "Well I did something about it.Sirius Black meet my girlfriend Lily Evens." He pulled Lily form behind him to next to him. Lily laughed. "Hello Sirius Black, nice to meet you." Lily said, acting like she never met him before. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Sirius said bowing and then turned to James. "Well I did something too.James Potter, meet my girlfriend Shkauna Deldaya." Shkauna smiled. "Hello Mr. Potter."  
  
"Nice tah meet yah Miss Deldaya."  
  
Lily laughed. "Bout time you asked her Sirius. Now instead of me having to liste to her talking about you, she can be off with you." "I don't think we'll be doing much talking." Shkauna said winking, and the four burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding.I think."  
  
"Wanna try something out?" Lily whispered to Shkauna." God I have this boy wrapped round my finger, watch." Shkauna laughed and Lily winked to show she was kidding.  
  
"Jaammmmmmmesssssssss." Lily purred. "Hmm?" He asked turning to her. "I want a piggy back ride!" She said sweetly smiling up at him. "Oh really.Well I want a piggy-back ride too!" "Yah you really have him wrapped." Shkauna whispered laughing. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention back to James. "Not the puppy dog face." He said covering his eyes. Shkauna Whisper to Lily "Watch the master work."  
  
"Ohhh Sirius." Shkauna purred. "Yes da'ling?"  
  
"I want a piggy-back ride up to the dorm!" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Fine but you owe me." Shkauna grinned "Whose got the "wrapped" guy now." She whispered to Lily.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and went over to James. "Are you ignoring me?" She asked hitting him on the shoulder. "What?! You don't want to look at me now?!" she screeched. James took his hands from his face and rubbed the spot where Lily had hit him. "that hurt." "No it didn't!" Lily started to walk off, but James picked her up and slung her over his shoulder with ease. "This wasn't the piggy-back I was hoping for." Lily whined. "Mine is." Shkauna said. "Well, mine is still better because I get to check out James' ass! Beat that Shkauna!" Lily said triumphantly. Shkauna and Sirius laughed. "Not fair!" Shkauna said. "Since you get to check out my ass, can I look at yours?" James asked. "No you can't." Lily said. "Too late." Sirius said.  
  
They reached the girls' dorm and quietly walked in. "Now get out so we can change." Shkauna said. "Can not we stay? Beside you owe me." Sirius said. "No, get out now!" Lily and Shkauna shoved them out the door. They changed quickly for bed and climbed into their four poster beds (they each have their own.)  
  
"Kaun, today turned out to be a good day."  
  
"Yeah it really did.especially when you bitched out Veronica." Shkauna raised her voice when she said this because Veronica was in their dorm, and she wanted her to hear. "Goodnight Kauna."  
  
"Night Lils." Lily looked at the moon that seeped through the curtains hanging around her four-poster bed. It was the last thing she saw before falling asleep that night, a small smile on her face. 


End file.
